


Oh!

by tibididim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibididim/pseuds/tibididim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For this prompt at the sherlockbbc_fic anon meme: <i>I want John cumming all over Sherlock's face, more than I've ever wanted anything, ever. Maybe he's been fucked into submission, maybe he's high, maybe he just wants to experiment, or make John happy, oh, I don't know, use your imagination.</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at the sherlockbbc_fic anon meme: _I want John cumming all over Sherlock's face, more than I've ever wanted anything, ever. Maybe he's been fucked into submission, maybe he's high, maybe he just wants to experiment, or make John happy, oh, I don't know, use your imagination._

Sherlock knows he’s only usually good to come once in an evening, and sometimes not at all, but he’s grown to like the aftermath just as much as the thing itself.

So he’s really enjoying John fucking him - he’s on his back, feeling languid and fucked out - plus John has his tongue sticking out a little between his lips, nothing’s better than that - and Sherlock’s got nothing left on his agenda except really enjoying watching John Watson fucking him, and really liking having his legs wrapped around him.

Sherlock came about a minute and a half ago. It was very nice - John got all tender and kissed his forehead, and held him very close as he shuddered out his orgasm - but then it’s always _nice_ even if it’s nasty.

His belly is sticky with his own come. He likes that.

“John,” he says. “Stop. I want to - test something.”

The confusion on John’s face is obvious, but he obeys. Sherlock gets a hold of him and draws him up, grabs John’s ass and yanks him closer so John’s half-straddling him, so close, not close enough. He’s not sure if John gets it, not even sure if he gets it himself, so he takes one of John’s hands and places it around John’s cock and starts it moving. John groans and mutters under his breath - _fuck_ \- to which Sherlock only says, and it comes out a bit too earnestly, _yes_.

“Sherlock - do you mean your face?” and of course John has to ask, he would always ask, because that is what John is _like_ , so Sherlock rolls his eyes and nestles John more securely on top of him. John grabs onto Sherlock’s shoulder, like he’s worried Sherlock might move, or else to steady himself.

Sherlock’s not sure which it is, wants to make him certain, so reaches with his free hand to stroke the back of John’s thigh as John’s hand slicks over his cock, faster now, and says, contemplatively, “I don’t think you’re capable of doing something without having it turn out just _lovely_.”

“Apart from you, you mean,” John replies, and then, a little more roughly, “Stay still, I’ll probably miss if you move -”

\- and then John’s coming, and Sherlock pushes up on one elbow, leans up into it - and as his cheek and neck and chest and mouth are spattered with John’s semen Sherlock thinks he’s never felt anything quite so all-encompassing, quite so horrible and wonderful, as what he's feeling right now, for John and John's everything.


End file.
